


When In Paris

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Allison and Lydia awoke to sunlight streaming through their hotel room’s window. They’d forgotten to close the curtains the night before, as they’d fallen asleep looking at the Eiffel Tower.

“What do you want to do today?” Allison asked the redhead wrapped in her arms.

“Part of me is dying to get out there and shop.” said Lydia, smiling at her wife. “The other part of me wants to stay right here in bed with you.”

Allison chuckled. “We came all the way to France and you want to stay in the hotel room?” she asked.

“Hey, it’s our honeymoon!”


End file.
